The Past's Future
by Thieving Fox
Summary: It has been over five years since the final battle. Allen Walker finds himself alone since Lavi has been killed and Lenalee, Lavi's widow, has fled the Order. His heart broken and his title of Exorcist without value, he meets an unexpected boy. AlxLen
1. Painful Reunion

**Disclaimer: **i do not own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Ok...so this is my first story. I have it on another site and its doing well so i thought i'd share it here! - please read and review!

* * *

Allen sat on a bench at the park, watching the children play. He smiled at their laughter; their energy. He was about to turn away when one child in particular caught his eye.

He watched the small boy, unsure why he showed such interest in him. The child was no older than three or four. He had nicely combed bright orange hair. Maybe it was the hair. Lavi'd had hair like that.

"Lavi…" murmured Allen, feeling the grief that threatened to over whelm him. Lavi had passed on, murdered, by an akuma. Allen fiddled with the photo in his pocket before extracting it. He gazed at it.

The photo had been taken before the final battle between the Earl and the Order. Everyone was smiling. Allen's eyes traveled over the faces one by one, remembering. He looked at himself first. Saw the shadow of the happiness he had felt then. Lavi was next. He didn't linger on his face long. Lastly was Lenalee. He smiled at her sadly. She had gone with Lavi, loved him, and when he died, disappeared from the Order. Komui had been in hysterics for weeks.

He looked up from the photo, back to the little boy who was struggling up the large steps to the slide. Laughing, as he reached the top, he waved to his right. Allen glanced over toward where the boy was looking.

He blinked in confusion. The little boy's mother, why was she so familiar?

"L-Le…Lenalee?" He stuttered, looking at his old friend. Her hair was shoulder length, a dark forest green. She smiled, waving back to her son as he turned to the slide.  
The small boy sat down, pushing himself into the pull of gravity. He laughed happily as he spiraled down to the ground.

Allen was too preoccupied with the woman to notice anything around him. He was brought back with a scream as his eye activated.

"Lavi, run!" screamed Lenalee as one of the children's skin began to expand, ripping off him completely.

Lavi stood frozen, watching the child, fear clearly showing on his face. The second level akuma turned its gaze on him. Lavi stumbled back a step as the monster advanced on him, its body changing to reveal a gun.

"No!" screamed Allen as Lenalee threw herself over her son. Allen was moving before he had a chance to assess the situation.

Lenalee heard the gun fire; tensing for the moment of pain she knew would come. She would soon join her love in the grave with the same fate.

"What?" she whispered, hearing the silence, the lack of pain? She glanced over her shoulder, confused. A reddish shield was covering her and her son.

Someone gasped and the shield began to shrink. Lenalee blinked, realizing its familiar shape.

"Allen?!" she cried as he fell sideways, the stars beginning to show on his face,

"No, Allen, no!" she whispered feverishly as she released her son to cradle Allen.

"Ha, ha, ha! Stupid human, the virus will slowly destroy your body. Did you think you were a match for me?" A small smile touched Allen's lips as he slowly placed his innocence hand over his heart. Lenalee gasped as the stars began to recede.

"Your virus is useless," he murmured as he rose to his feet, holding his arm where the virus had entered.

"What is this trickery?" asked the akuma, seeing Allen's starless skin.

"Innocence invocate," whispered Lenalee bringing the suddenly lightness to her feet at the words.

Allen glanced over his shoulder, surprised that Lenalee still had her weapon now that she had left the Order.

"Mommy?" Lenalee looked at her son lovingly.

"Hush, it will be fine, just stay put." Lightly she leapt into the air, skipping along the trees.

The akuma turned its gun on her, shooting.

"Die!" it screamed, realizing that she was dodging the bullets with ease.

Allen stood still, waiting for the exact moment when Lenalee would have the akuma positioned for him. His arm began to reform as the seconds ticked by.  
Lenalee finally got close enough to the akuma to do damage. She jumped into the air, fluttering there for a brief second before slamming down on the monster, crushing it into the earth.

"Move, Lenalee!" cried Allen, positioning his gun for a clear shot.  
Lenalee was out of the way in moments, fluttering toward her son who was clearly terrified.

"May God have mercy on your soul." Murmured Allen, shooting the deadly weapon. There was a scream and the creature split in half, a lovely woman's soul springing from the carcass, her face alight with joy as she disappeared in her newly found peace.

"A-Allen…" whispered Lenalee, gazing at the man before her with a pain filled expression.

"Lenalee, it's been a long time. It's great to see you again," he smiled; the same old, gentle smile and Lenalee couldn't help but smile back.

"It has..." she replied, rising. She bit her trembling lip as the silence stretched on. Allen looked awkwardly at the ground.

Lenalee threw herself at Allen, unable to stand the silence. She hugged him to herself, sobbing into his shoulder.

Allen wrapped his arms around her, attempting to comfort her.

"I can't believe its you! I thought I would never see any of you again, not after I left the Order."

"I'm just as shocked as you are,"

"Would you…like to come over for lunch?" she asked, pulling away. Allen smiled.

"I would love to," Lenalee returned his smile as her son came to stand beside her. "hello there," little Lavi shrank back as Allen addressed him.

"What do you say, honey?"

"H-hello, sir," he murmured, holding his mother's hand for comfort. Lenalee smiled at him encouragingly.

"May I ask what your name is?" Lavi nodded, slowly.

"I-I'm Lavi Lee,"

"Nice to meet you, Lavi Lee, I'm Allen Walker," the small boy's eyes widened slightly and he looked up at his mother.

"What do you say, sweetie?"

"Y-you're, Allen Walker?" he asked, the awe clear in his voice. Allen smiled, glancing at Lenalee.

"Yes,"

"I…you're my hero!" he exclaimed, flushing with embarrassment as he realized what he'd said.

"What about you're father?"

"My father is dead," he whispered, hiding his face in his mother's skirt, "Mommy said that you're her hero too," he said, changing the subject and it was Lenalee's turn to blush. She quickly looked off to her left, seemingly interested in something there as Allen glanced up at her. He smiled, blushing slightly himself, happy for the moment.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" asked Lenalee politely. Allen nodded, flashing one of his bright smiles.


	2. First Hopes and the Loop Hole

Allen ate his soup in silence, savoring the warmth. A storm had picked up a little while after they had headed to Lenalee's house.

He glanced around the room again, taking in the lack of color. The brightest things in the room were the red, blue, and yellow building blocks that Lavi had been playing with.

"Do you like it, Allen?" Lenalee asked, smiling across the table.

"Yes, thank you,"

"I remember that you used to basically inhale your food," Allen smiled sheepishly.

"Things change when food becomes sparse." Lenalee blinked in confusion.

"We had some hard times after you left. The Order had nothing else to do, it didn't have any money coming in from anywhere." He shrugged, "there was no job to be done. It's a research facility now but I should report about the akuma we saw." Lenalee nodded, turning back to her soup.

"So, you're going to leave again?" Allen shook his head, smiling as he withdrew something from his pocket. Lenalee stared in shock.

"T-Tim? Timcanpy?" The small golem swiveled to stare at her.

"Yup, Tim is still around. He hasn't been destroyed yet." Tim fluttered lightly to sit on his master's head, "Cross didn't want him anymore. He gave him to me, as a gift, after the final battle since Tim has been with me my whole time at the Order." Lenalee smiled, remembering the times they had shared before the final battle.

"Is he going to send your message?" Allen nodded.

"Tim, tell Komui that there has been an akuma sighting. It has been destroyed. Hopefully it was just a left over from the final battle." Lenalee stared; amazed that Allen was so calm about the whole situation. She herself had no part left in the Order and could do nothing.

Lenalee watched as Allen opened the window, letting the small golden ball flutter out into the stormy weather.

Two weeks later….

"Thank you again, Lenalee. I'm really sorry about this." Allen said, apologizing for about the one hundredth time. Lenalee smiled.

"Its fine, Allen. Your apartment was evicted. I really don't mind you staying here." Allen smiled back, still unsure if he should stay, "Your room is down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you again, good night," Allen turned to the hallway.

Allen lay down on the bed with a sigh. Where had the akuma come from? He had thought they were all gone. I _saw the Earl die, how can he possibly still be around?_ How had this akuma come to be, in a park, with children?

"Lenalee…" he murmured, remembering the scene of her throwing herself over her son. Was she really so willing to die? She should have been able to pull him out of the way. He sighed again, wondering what to do. Lenalee was obviously suffering, she needed help. But would it be wrong to love her?  
Allen shook his head, banishing the thought. She was Lavi's widow, off limits. _But_ _she does need help. _He thought. Even if he couldn't show her that he loved her he would be there her. He would be her best friend, the one she could lean on. _I will stay by your side no mater what, Lenalee. _

"No matter what…" he whispered as sleep finally took him.

Lavi looked up from playing with his toy trucks when the door opened.

"Sir Walker!" he exclaimed happily, jumping to his feet to rush forward. Allen laughed, smiling as he kneeled down to embrace the child.

"What did I tell you about calling me Sir Walker, Lavi?" he asked, laughing as he said it. Lavi grinned.

"Sorry…Allen"

Lenalee watched the two interact as she continued to flip the pancakes. She smiled, seeing how caring Allen was. _He is so good at being like a father to Lavi._ She thought feeling the love he was showing to her son.

"Sit down, Allen!" exclaimed Lenalee as he came over to get the plates to set the table.

"But…I should help you," Lenalee laughed, sending her green hair waving.

"Silly Allen, sit down. You're _my_ guest,"

"Thank you," he said, smiling as Lenalee set a huge heaping mound of pancakes in front of him. She gave Lavi his own plate and set a couple on hers.

Lenalee blinked in surprise as Allen snarfed down his food. He paused, looking up at her.

"So you do still gulp your food down in the blink of an eye,"

"Just breakfast," he told her with a smile, "I love breakfast."

Lavi leapt up as they reached the small store. Lenalee watched him run forward to stick the keys in the lock.

"This is my shop," Lenalee murmured, waving a hand around the room as they entered. Allen made a full circle, taking in everything he could.

"Its lovely," he whispered, seeing all the sketches on the walls. Lenalee smiled.

"Thank you. I never really realized that I could draw until I was out of the Order. I sell everything here," Allen walked up to a sketch set in the corner of the room.

"This is…" Lenalee blushed slightly.

"Ah...um…yes. That's you." Allen felt his face turn slightly red. The picture was of a wonderfully happy looking teenager with fly away white hair and a warm smile. He was sitting by a small lake, feeding the ducks. It was based of a photograph that Lenalee had once taken of him.

"That was so long ago…" he murmured and Lenalee looked at the ground quickly.

"Yes," she sighed, "We were all so happy then. There was always a goal and an easy path to follow," Allen shook his head slightly.

"It was never easy to follow, but yes, it was always there." _Even now it still exists, Lenalee. Your life didn't end in the final battle. It only began then. Can't you see the new path that has been laid out for you? The new journey just waiting to be had for you, Lavi, and I?_

Tyki smiled at his sister as she entered the room.

"Road, you'll never guess what happened!" he cried tossing his arms up in the air. The girl turned to look at him, interest clearly showing on her face. Life had been boring since the final battle. They had agreed to a treaty at the end and now they were bound to it.

"What is it, Tyki?"

"I think we found a loop hole in the treaty…" Road's eyes widened.

"You…what?" Tyki's grin became more pronounced.

"A…loop hole,"


	3. Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Here is the next chappie! XD please read and review!

* * *

"Come on, Lenalee!" cried Allen happily as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Why can't you just tell me, Allen?" she asked. Allen shook his head and laughed.

"That would ruin it! Now close your eyes," Lenalee sighed, giving in, "No peeking," he whispered in her ear as he guided her forward, "Now…open them,"

"Surprise!" yelled little Lavi and Allen in unison as she opened her eyes. Lenalee gasped as she stared around the room. It brightly lit, covered in colorful balloons, ribbons and other birthday things.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy!" cried Lavi running forward to hug her. Lenalee scooped him up laughing as she did so.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Lavi and Allen," she whispered over and over again as she held her son. She looked up with teary eyes.

"Thank you, Allen," He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"We have gifts for you," Lenalee's jaw dropped.

"G-gifts? But…" Allen shook his head as he forced a small package into her hands.

"Believe me…you deserve it." Lavi danced on the spot as she began opening the small present. She gasped as she lifted the lid off the box.

"Oh…Allen…" she whispered as she drew out a long silver chain. On the end a green gem in the shape of a cross, "It's gorgeous…" Allen smiled.

"I thought you would like it." He gasped as Lenalee through herself at him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, Allen. I love it." Allen blushed slightly but returned her embrace; "Could you help me put it on?" she asked handing him the necklace.

"S-sure…" he stuttered, taking the delicate gift in his hands. He quickly clipped it around her neck. Lenalee looked down at it.

"It's beautiful."

"Now open this, Mommy!" cried little Lavi, drawing her attention away form Allen. Lenalee smiled as she took the bulky package.

"Thank you, Lavi," she carefully ripped the paper and opened it, "Oh Lavi…" she murmured as she looked in the box. Inside was a home made book. She took it carefully from the box, seeing that it was held together by the string at its binding. Lenalee opened it, gasping as she saw the photo on the first page.

"Oh…" she whispered, taking in the picture of herself, her son and Lavi standing in front of the Order. Little Lavi was no more than two months old in the picture, "Lavi…thank you. It's beautiful," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

She turned to the next page and smiled at the scribbely doodle of the photo that little Lavi had drawn.

"I collected pictures and drew them…" Lavi said with a smile. Lenalee didn't know what to say as she flipped to the next page, taking in the lovely picture of little Lavi's first birthday. On the next page was a crayon drawn picture of a stick figure with a cake in front of it.

"I love it, Lavi," she whispered, scooping her child up, "It's a wonderful gift!"

"Sir Allen helped me!" he cried, smiling and glancing at the white haired man next to him. Allen smiled back at him.

"You did the hardest part!" he told the child, looking down at the book, "All I did was help you find the pictures and tie the binding,"

"Thank you both!" cried Lenalee, hugging them to her in a swift hug.

"Now we get cake!" yelled Lavi, leaping to his feet. Lenalee and Allen both chuckled before rising to join him.

oOo

"That was a brilliant idea, Allen," murmured Lenalee, sitting across from Allen at the kitchen table. It was ten o'clock and Lavi was sound asleep.

"Thank you," he murmured as he took a sip of his tea. Lenalee glanced out the window.

"I don't think I've felt such a warm setting for a long time…" Allen didn't say anything, "I don't think Lavi has ever had the chance to do anything like that before,"

"Well…I think he thoroughly enjoyed it, as did I," Lenalee chuckled and glanced back at Allen.

"Thank you again…thank you for everything you've done for my son," Allen stared at her, unsure of what to say, "He has never had the chance to have a fatherly figure around…he was too young when Lavi died to understand that,"  
"I…don't know what to say," he paused for a moment, "Thank you…or you're welcome," Lenalee smiled at him again.

"I'm sorry…Allen," she muttered.

"What?"

"I know how much pain it must have caused you when…when…Lavi and I…" she trailed off. Allen looked at his tea quickly, fiddling with the spoon in the cup.

"No…it f-fine…I…it's been a long time…"

"Allen…" He glanced up at her.

"I…Allen…." Allen didn't let her finish but leaned across the table, kissing her gently. Lenalee froze.

"Its fine, Lenalee…" he whispered, smiling slightly as he pulled away. He got to his feet, taking his cup to the sink, "I never stopped loving you and I never will…no matter what," His voice trailed off as he turned to go to his bedroom.

"Allen…wait!" cried Lenalee leaping to her feet. Allen stopped, turning slowly, "I…never stopped loving you either…never…I may have gone with Lavi, bore him a son…but it never changed the fact that I loved you…loved you with all my heart, like a brother," Allen looked away, feeling his heart sink.

"As a brother…."

"Yes…I loved you then like a brother, but now it's different. Something has changed…" her voice trailed off, "I feel like you're restarting my cold dead heart, healing my wounds… I love you, Allen," There was a short silence before he smiled, opening his arms to her. She stared at him for a moment before rushing into his embrace.

oOo

"I thought you said there was a _loop_ in the treaty," whined Road as she twirled her lolly pop between her fingers.

"There is…" Road sighed.

"Where is it then?"

"Right…there," murmured Tyki Mikk, pointing to one of the sentences. Road leaned forward, reading the sentence.

'…This here by states that the Noahs may never physically harm another human being or destroy the World with the use of innocence…' Road blinked several times. Why hadn't they seen that before?

"Not allowed to hurt humans _physically_ eh?" Tyki nodded slowly.

"And we're not allowed to _destroy_ the World using_ innocence_" Continued Tyki Mikk.

"I like…" murmured Road as she continued to stare at the page, "I like this a lot…"

oOo

Allen released Lenalee and pulled away.

"I promise to never leave you, Lenalee," he whispered, placing a hand on the side of her face, gently.

Little Lavi watched the scene unfold from his room Allen Walker, his new dad? He couldn't help but smile. His hero as his father…

Lenalee began to cry as Allen pulled her into his arms again.

_I wonder why mommy is crying! _Lavi asked himself as he continued to watch. Surely she wasn't unhappy about the situation! She had told Lavi so many times that Allen Walker was such a good person.

Lavi watched for a moment longer before shutting his door with a soft click.

Allen glanced over toward the door. _Good night, little Lavi,_ he thought and smiled, _May all your dreams come true…_


	4. An Inkling

**Disclaimer: **i don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters (though they are made of awesome, win, and puppies!)

yey to the next chappie! XD

* * *

Lenalee stumbled sleepily from her room. It was 6 AM, time to make breakfast. She yawned as she entered the kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

Allen glanced over his shoulder, blinking in surprise at Lenalee's state. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing a night gown.

"Good morning!" he cried happily as he continued to stir the pot of oatmeal. Lenalee blinked quickly then blushed.

"Oh…g-good morning! I'm sorry…I didn't realize that…" she trailed off; "I'll go change!" she hurried off toward the bathroom as Allen smiled at her retreating form. She was so silly at moments. He didn't care what she was wearing as long as she was around.

"I'm all done…" she murmured as she reentered ten minutes later. She now wore a dark red sweater and tight blue jeans. Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders.

"It's ready!" Allen announced happily, staring at the pot that should have been able to feed six people. Lenalee laughed and turned toward the bowls on the table.

"Lavi, breakfast!" she called and sat down as Allen began to serve the food. There was a long pause as Allen moved to fill little Lavi's bowl, "Lavi?" yelled Lenalee there was another pause and then the small child stumbled out.

"Mommy…I don't feel good." He muttered, walking forward, rubbing his eyes. Lenalee reached out and touched his forehead.

"You have a fever!" Lavi sniffled unhappily as she guided him back to the room, "get some rest, hunny, we'll bring you food later," the child nodded and slumped onto the bed.

"Is he deathly sick?" Allen asked as he sat down to eat his food.

"I don't think so. It seems to be just a cold, the way he is acting and all." Allen began to inhale his food as Lenalee began on hers more slowly.

oOo

Five days later….

Lavi fell into another fit of coughs then grabbed a tissue, blowing his nose. He hated being sick. He sighed and lay back down as Lenalee entered with a tray containing a bowl of soup.

"Here you go, little Lavi," she said with a smile and set it down on the bedside table. Little Lavi sat up and looked at the soup.

"I'm not hungry,"

"Well, you're going to have to eat it anyway. You need to get better." Lavi sighed and took the soup bowl in his hands. He paused for a moment before eating it.

Lenalee watched him for a second trying to decide whether he was getting better or not.

"Love you," she murmured, kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Allen was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"How is he?"

"Oh…not any better," Allen sighed and looked over his shoulder toward the open window, "I bet he'll get better soon. Kids always do,"

"Yeah…" Lenalee whispered. There was a long pause.

"Lenalee?" she looked at him. Allen stared at her for a moment before taking her hands in his, "Thank you for letting me stay here with you," Lenalee blushed and then smiled.

"It's nothing, Allen," she whispered but stared as Allen leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"Love you," he murmured, repeating what Lenalee had said to her son. She blushed a bright red as Allen turned and left to go to the kitchen.

"Love you too…" she murmured as he went around the corner.

oOo

Three days later…

"Mommy!" cried little Lavi as he began coughing again. The fits lasted for a long five minutes and it was all Lenalee could do to not burst into tears of panic. She held him as the fits subsided and she wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"We need to take him back to the doctor!" she cried as Allen came in with a wet rag for Lavi's forehead.

"Ok…" he said, "Maybe they'll find something this time," he whispered as he came to scoop up the sick child.

The ride to the doctor's was long. It took them a half hour and when they finally got there, there was a long wait for the other sick people.

"Lavi Lee…" the woman called and Lenalee stood up, helping her son to the woman. Allen followed, looking grim. Lavi began coughing as soon as they got into the small room.

"Shhhh…" murmured Lenalee as he began to sob. She felt herself shaking. What was the matter with her son? The doctor came in not ten minutes later and began looking the child over.

"Hmmm….there is nothing we can do, Ms. Lee," the man murmured, "It seems to be a virus that is attacking his lungs. The reason he is coughing up blood is from the irritation of the coughing itself. He'll be fine in a few weeks," Lenalee hung her head. It was the same response she got last week.

"Ok, thank you, doctor," she turned back to Allen.

"It's ok…" he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. Lenalee shook with violent sobs.

"Allen…I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Allen held her tightly, unsure of what to say, "He's been the only one there for me after Lavi's death,"

"Shhh….its ok!"

"Mommy?" Lenalee turned to her son sharply, "Why am I not getting better, mommy? Why can't the doctor fix me?" Lenalee attempted so smile.

"I….it's ok…you'll get better!"

Lenalee helped Lavi to the bed room. His fever had increased and he seemed to be very dazed. She tucked him in, kissed him goodnight, and went to join Allen in the kitchen.

"Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure," she murmured as she sat down across from him. Allen picked up the tea kettle and poured Lenalee some.

"Thank you," she whispered and took a sip.

"It will be ok, Lenalee," Allen reassured her as he took her hand. She blushed slightly at the contact.

"I'm not so certain, Allen," He stared at their hands as she spoke. He didn't know what to say, "He's never been sick for more than 4 days. Why is it so difficult this time?"

Lenalee's mind began to race to the most horrible things that could happen. Allen seemed to know what she was thinking and rose from the table. He walked around to her side and embraced her.

"Lenalee…it's not going to help anything for you to worry," she sighed unhappily at his words.

"I can't help it. He's my son," Allen nodded knowingly.

"The best thing for you to do is go to bed," she nodded slowly and allowed Allen to lead her to her bed room.

"Good night," he muttered and turned to leave.

"Allen…" he stopped and turned around, "I love you," he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"Good night," he whispered as he released her.

oOo

"Did it work, Rodo?" asked Tyki as he stared at her new akuma. Road too stared at her akuma.

"Did it work?" she asked. The akuma nodded slowly, its face twisted in obvious concentration.


	5. Forever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

This chapter is kinda spazy...enjoy - please read and review!

* * *

Lenalee awoke with a sigh. She had slept well even though her son was sick. With a glance around the room she got out of bed. Little Lavi and Allen would want breakfast soon.

"Good morning!" Allen greeted her, smiling as he came to sit down at the table. Lenalee smiled back and brought over the bread she had just toasted.

"I should go give some to Lavi," she murmured as she picked up a piece and poured a glass of milk. Allen nodded as he began on his food.

"Lavi…" she called, quietly as she opened his door, "L-Lavi?" She ran over to the bed and placed a hand on his forehead. It was cold, "oh my….LAVI!" Lenalee screamed, throwing herself over her son.

"L-Lenalee?" Allen yelled, coming into the doorway, "What's the matter?" he took a step forward and then spotted the ghostly white face of Lenalee's son, "Oh dear…Lenalee…" he breathed, coming up behind her.

She slipped off the bed, cradling her son in her arms as she came to kneel upon the floor. Allen kneeled next her, feeling his own tears beginning to come.

"Lenalee…" he whispered as she rocked her son back and forth, sobbing.

"He's dead," Allen looked away, bringing a shaking hand up to wipe his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered, "yes…he's passed on. May God have mercy on his soul,"

"Allen!" she cried, gasping as she sobbed again, "It hurts! It hurts so much! Lavi's gone, just like his father!" she was reaching hysterics and Allen quickly pulled her against him, holding her shaking body.

"Shhh, Lenalee," he murmured, his voice cracking, "Please, Lenalee, you need to calm down. We need to take care of his body," Lenalee sobbed harder into his chest as the tears began to spill down Allen's own cheeks. i He was gone…Little Lavi, such a bright spirit…his young life was over…he was gone. /i Allen pressed his face against the top of Lenalee's head.

"It's not ok…" she whispered, gaining control of her sobbing, "Its i not /i ok,"

"I know…" Allen replied, his voice shaking, "It's not ok. He never even got to turn ten…" Lenalee's lip trembled as he held her. Her son's face flashed through her mind, all of her memories with him….

"No…he didn't, but he was the brightest light in my life," Allen nodded slowly as Lenalee continued, "He was the only support I had when i he /i died," The white haired exorcist felt his heart go out to her. She was in such pain. She had endured so much, her husband's death, being alone, raising a child…alone…and now…her son's death.

"I should have done something!" Allen cried his whole body slumping as he hid his face in his hands. Lenalee pulled back and stared at him in surprise, "I knew he was sick and I didn't do anything! I should have…done….something….anything!" Lenalee continued to stare as the tears began to spill down her cheeks once again.

"What more could you have done, Allen?" she whispered, unable to speak any louder, "We did everything we could… and you…were such a good father to him…" she placed a hand on her love's cheek, "a _good _father." Allen stared at her for a moment before they both embraced each other, sobbing. He was gone…

"Good bye…my dear Lavi," Whispered Lenalee, letting the blood red rose drop from her fingers into the casket. Allen watched her, feeling the throbbing pain in his chest, the grief that threatened to over whelm him. And yet…

"Allen," she called, a sad smile slowly spreading across her face, "I-Its time to…c-close the casket," Allen too smiled slightly, taking her hand.

"Ok…I'll hold your hand the whole time," Lenalee gave a single nod and squeezed his hand.

Yes, he felt the grief that threatened to overwhelm him…but…he wasn't going to suffer alone.

Allen brought his and Lenalee's intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed her hand gently.

oOo

Two months later…

"Lenalee!" An enlightened voice cried from the other end of the phone. There was a pause.

"Hello…Nii-san" She murmured, her voice shaking.

"Lenalee… it's so good to hear from you," She chuckled quietly.

"And you don't know how wonderful it is to hear your voice…I've missed you,"

"Yes…you should come back," Lenalee sighed.

"I don't think so, Komui. My days as an exorcist are over,"

"They are technically not over until your innocence has found a new master,"

"Well…of course…but I don't intend to return to the Order,"

"What ever you wish, Lenalee…but I would like it if you would come visit me," She giggled.

"I don't think so."

"I'm sorry about your son," There was a long pause, "I never even knew he _existed_…"

"I know…I apologize, Nii-san…I didn't think it was appropriate to tell you."

"Yes…I understand,"

"He was to never become an exorcist. My dark boots reacted to him…my own innocence. I didn't want him to…get into any danger," Komui sighed unhappily.

"I know what you mean. I never wanted you to be in any danger either, but it wasn't my decision to make…back then," She smiled to herself.

"Yes…but if you hadn't of showed up when you did…I really don't know where my sanity would have gone,"

"I love you, Lenalee…I hope you heal,"

"Thank you…oh…Allen wanted to speak to you!" There was a pause.

_"Allen _is with you?" Lenalee smiled as she heard the note of over protectiveness reenter her brother's voice.

"Hello, Komui," Allen greeted cheerfully. Lenalee got up and left the room to go make lunch.

"Hello, Allen. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok. Lenalee is doing better,"

"Yes…she did sound a bit better than…last time,"

"I had something I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if….."

oOo

A week later…

"Allen!" Lenalee cried, laughing as he continued to pull her along, "Where are we going?"

"I told you already! It's a secret," Lenalee sighed and shook her head as he came to a stop in front of a café. She looked up at it and felt her heart sink. It was the café in which her and little Lavi had gone for lunch together almost everyday.

"A-Allen…I don't know if…" her voice was shaking. Allen glanced at her.

"Its ok, Lenalee…come on…you need to take a step in the right direction if you want to heal," She stared at him for a moment before nodding. He gave her a brilliant smile and led her in.

"What would you like to eat?" Lenalee shook her head.

"Coffee is fine," Allen looked at her sadly before ordering two coffees.

"So…what's the occasion for you to take me out for lunch?" Allen smiled mischievously.

"It's a secret…" He whispered leaning toward her. Lenalee's face flushed slightly and she began stirring her coffee with her finger.

"Lenalee…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I know this might seem sudden…too soon maybe…but please…" She stared at him as he struggled for words, "I…we…" He took a deep breath, "I want to start a new life with you, Lenalee…I want to care for you….give you a shoulder to cry on, laugh with you, stay by your side…I want to love you for eternity,"

Lenalee raised a shaky hand to brush away her sudden tears. Allen quickly slipped from the table, coming to kneel in front of her. He extracted a small silver box.

"Do you think you think you could handle that….handle letting me love you for the rest of my life?" Lenalee burst into tears and threw herself at him, embracing him.

"For more than the rest of my life…I want you by my side…yes, Allen…yes," Allen smiled as he embraced her.

"Forever than?" she whispered, "You'll love me forever?"

"Yes..." He breathed, pulling away to smile at her.


	6. Recruit Mission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

I know its short...bear with me. ;

* * *

The wedding ceremony was small. Few people even knew about it. The couple went to the ocean for their honey moon for a week. When they returned they began packing up and said they were moving away; that the small house had too many painful memories.

They moved to a larger house paid for by the Order. The akuma that had been spotted had sent alerts all over the world. All exorcists had been called back and new recruits were assembled.

With akuma back, the Millennium Earl had become a popular research subject. All the facts pointed to his death. He truly no longer existed but then…where were the akuma coming from?

oOo

"They just keep coming!" cried Lenalee in desperation as she slashed at another one with her foot.

"I know! We need to retreat!" Allen yelled back as he barely blocked the rain of bullets that had been fired.

"But…the village!"

"It's been evacuated! We're just holding them off for the moment!" He explained. Lenalee nodded and swooped down toward him.

"Let's go then!"

oOo

"Aren't we in violation of the treaty?" asked Tyki Mikk as he stared at his sister.

"How?"

"We're sending akuma out to hurt people."

"But we ourselves aren't hurting them," she replied without concern. Tyki paused then smiled.

"You're as good at this as I am,"

oOo

"Komui!" cried Allen as he ran up to the man.

"Allen Walker, how did it go?"

"We were overwhelmed by numbers. We had to retreat," He murmured. Komui stared at him for a moment.

"We need to find the source of the akuma,"

"Nii-san…what about the Noah?" Lenalee asked her brother.

"We are already looking into them. We have no idea where they are hiding or if they are even the source of the problem. They may have died off after the Earl was killed," Komui replied, turning away.

"So…what should we do now?" Allen asked.

"Why don't you two come back to the Order for a break? The people have been evacuated and it looks like the akuma are retreating," The exorcists looked back and saw that what he said was true.

oOo

"What do we do now?" murmured Lenalee as she stared at her soup.

"I don't know…I don't see how we are going to get to the bottom of this if we know so little," Allen replied as he snarfed down some bread.

"I feel…so…hopeless," She whispered as Allen paused in his eating.

"We're doing everything in our power. We can't do any more than that."

"But…" She shook her head slowly. Now was not the time to tell him, "I'm not hungry," she replied, changing the subject.

"You should eat,"

"I don't feel good. I feel woozy," She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

Things always seemed to happen at the worst of times. Now that the world was dangerous, her body was ready to bring something forth that would need more protection than anything else.

"Are you getting sick?" asked Allen, concern showing in his eyes.

"You could…say that," She whispered and Allen rolled his eyes. She would tell him all in good time.

oOo

"What is your plan of action?" Road asked as she stared at the map on the table. Tyki Mikk smirked.

"We need to crush the Order. That is the only way,"

"Not the only way….we could kill off all the humans…" She replied with a crazed smile.

"Then what would happen to the akuma?"

"We don't need akuma forever,"

"But we might want them," He responded as Road shrugged.

"I enjoy torturing the humans but, akuma aren't necessary,"

"We need to begin collection our higher level akuma," He pressed as he changed the subject.

"Ok…I can assemble the army but you need to make the plan."

"Right," he murmured.

oOo

"A new mission, already?" asked Allen as Komui nodded.

"Where are we going, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked as she sat down.

"We need new recruits and this small town looks promising," He pointed to the place on the map behind him, "There is a family there that has produced exorcists in the past. They have a daughter, Saime, age twelve. She doesn't know that you are coming so prepare for resistance,"

"A recruit mission?" Lenalee cocked her head to the side. Komui nodded at her.

"We are short on exorcists. We have many finders; more than enough but none of them are compatible with any of the innocence,"

"So…do we bring her here?" asked Allen.

"No…take this innocence with you and see if it reacts to her. Find out what she is good at. We could put the innocence in anything she wants. If it does react to her, bring her here for further inspection and training if she agrees to being an exorcist,"

Lenalee and Allen nodded and rose to leave the room.


	7. Another Chance

**Disclaimer: **i don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Ok...we're almost there...then i'll only be posting one chapter a week FYI.

Please read and review. -

* * *

Lenalee and Allen departed and arrived in the village the next day. They knocked at the inn they were ordered to stay at.

"Who is it?" cried a rough voice as the slot on the door opened. Allen smiled at him.

"We're here from the Order….a mission," he told him, showing him the cross on his chest. The man shut the slot quickly and threw open the door.

"Welcome Master and Mistress," He cried, gesturing that they should enter.

The two exorcists took in the scene. The room was half full of drunks and a few slimly dressed women.

"Er…it's a bit different than I expected," murmured Lenalee, glancing at a small skirmish that had broken out. Allen nodded then approached the bar tender.

"Hello….do you by any chance have the room for us?" he asked politely, smiling. The man eyed him with suspicion then nodded, handing him the key. Allen thanked him and led the way to the room.

"I wonder where Saime lives," Lenalee murmured, entering the room.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to sleep, it's late," he said with a sigh, placing his and her bags on the bed. Lenalee agreed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Allen moved in front of her, tipping her head up.

"We don't have to sleep just yet," he whispered, kissing her lightly. Lenalee smiled slightly.

"We should sleep…I don't want to have a relapse on my wooziness," she said, kissing him back before getting up, "sorry…."

oOo

"Here it is," Lenalee murmured stepping up to the door.

"What do you want?!" cried a girl, throwing open the door before Lenalee could knock. She and Allen stared at child that looked to be around five.

"We're here for Saime. Is she home by any chance," Allen asked with an encouraging smile.

The small girl glared, unaffected by the smile.

"No! Saime is not here right now! Will all of you people stop coming around and asking about her!" she slammed the door shut.

Lenalee glanced at Allen with worried eyes.

"Does that mean that someone else is looking for her too?" she whispered. Allen paused then shrugged.

"I really hope not."

oOo

"Rita, who was that?" Saime asked as her sister came back in.

"Some other people that were looking for you!" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh…did you send them away?"

"Yes…why are all these people looking for you? First the scary man with the top hat and now these two,"

"Two you say?" questioned Saime as her sister nodded.

"A white haired guy with a freaky scar and a girl with green hair! They both were wearing some sort of uniform," she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Erg…they're making me nervous, all these visits," Saime said with a sigh.

oOo

Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand tightly, swinging him up to the roof. She landed lightly next to him, deactivating her boots.

"Yes…she's definitely in there," murmured Allen as he listened to the voices, "And it sounds like Tyki Mikk visited her…I'm surprised she's still here if a Noah bothered to come to her house,"

"Tyki Mikk?! Do you think he's still around somewhere?" she asked glancing around.

"I hope not. But if he came, I suppose it means that she is compatible with an Innocence," he murmured, pulling himself into the window. Lenalee followed quietly.

The children's voices floated up to them as they moved to the stairs.

"Saime, we can't possibly keep this up! Someone is bound to take you by force at one point or another!"

"Y-yes…I guess that could happen." She murmured in defeat.

"Then let's run away from here!"

"I'm afraid we can't allow that," Lenalee said quietly as she came into view. The girls shrieked.

"It's ok…" Allen's voice was soothing, "We're not here to harm you. We just have information for you and a safe place to stay if you want it," Saime looked slightly hopeful but Rita eyed him with distrust.

"What do you mean by a safe place? Where?" she questioned. Allen smiled kindly.

"Its called the Order and you can go there and learn to fight Akuma. You'll be protected from the people like that man in the top hat." He explained.

"What are akuma?"

"Akuma are demons that are run by a human soul," explained Lenalee. The girls wrinkled their noses.

"And we're supposed to fight things like that? How is that safe?" Saime cried.

"Well…you'll get a special weapon and learn to wield it quite well before we ever ask you to fight anything," he said gently. Saime stared at him.

"Please come with us, Saime," murmured Lenalee. Rita glared at her. She didn't like either of the exorcists.

"No! Saime will no—"

"I'll go," whispered Saime, cutting her sister off. Rita whirled around and stared at her.

oOo

"So how long will you be gone, Saime?" cried Rita, sobbing. Saime looked at her little sister with pity.

"I don't know if I'll come back," she whispered, causing Rita to fall into a more intense fit of sobs.

"It'll be alright," Lenalee said with a smile, coming up behind the girls. Rita glared at the older exorcist than ran off. Saime watched her go, tears rolling down her face. Lenalee gripped her shoulder.

"Just remember that you're doing this to protect people like her from the akuma," she whispered. Saime nodded and followed Allen and Lenalee.

oOo

Komui looked up to see who had entered his office and found his vision blocked by a wall of papers. He stared at them for a moment then shoved them off.

"Ah, Lenalee, Allen and…Saime!" he cried, smiling. Allen and Lenalee sighed and sat down, taking off their traveling coats. Saime watched awkwardly.

"Sit down, Saime!" Komui said encouragingly, smiling brightly. Allen and Lenalee could hardly stand his hyper actions and both worked hard to keep their temper in check. They had not slept in the hotel that night and had stayed on the train all the way into the next day.

The four sat around the desk discussing their plan for Saime's new weapon.

oOo

Lenalee glanced around nervously. She had made all the plans, she was ready. It had been a month and her uniform could no longer hide her growing stomach.

"Lenalee, there was something you wanted to talk about?" questioned Allen, entering their room. His wife nodded, looking quite pale. Allen paused before sitting down.

"Does this have anything to do with what you wouldn't tell me before when you felt woozy?" he asked quietly. Lenalee looked up in surprise.

"You noticed that there was something more to that?" she asked. Allen nodded and she sighed, "oh…well…I guess I'm not as good at hiding things as I wish,"

"So what is you wanted to tell me?" he asked kindly, putting a hand over hers. Lenalee turned her bright purple eyes on him, took a breath and opened her mouth.

"I'm pregnant,"

oOo

Saime felt odd walking around the Order with Komui. She couldn't seem to take it all in. It all felt so surreal.

"Here we are!" cried Komui, entering the room. Saime followed. The room was quite dark and she couldn't see whether anyone else was in it.

"Hevlaska!"

"Wh-what?" questioned Saime in confusion, "Wh-what is Hevl-"

A giant glowing creature appeared causing the girl to scream. Komui stared at Saime.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "oh…she's ok! I promise!" he said grinning and gesturing to the creature.

"Hello, Saime. I am Hevlaska and am here to partner you with an Innocence," she said in her flowing voice. The young girl could do nothing but gawk at her.


	8. Miracle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its chracters.

Here is the last chapter before i start posting a chapter only once a week! XD enjoy!

* * *

Allen gapped at his wife, he couldn't help it. _Pregnant? She was pregnant?_

"Allen?" whispered Lenalee, concern showing on her face. Her husband shook his head slowly.

"Y-you're going to…I mean…a baby," he breathed, his voice quiet. Lenalee smiled and nodded, placing a hand over his. Allen tried to smile but felt so utterly exhausted that he could not.

"We're going to have a baby," Lenalee stated, brushing her finger tips against his cheek lightly.

oOo

"Here we are," Komui said happily, exiting the room with a small glass container. Saime followed, pale and shaking. She was staring at the glowing object within the container.

"Wh-what exactly are we going to do with that?" she questioned nervously. Komui looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"Well we're going to create a weapon for you, of course!" he declared, as though the answer were as clear as day.

"Oh," Saime nodded, lost for anything else to say in response.

She found that she was quite nervous. Although who wouldn't be if you were shipped off to a giant castle of a house that claimed to fight demons. But still, she was frightened at the whole prospect, from her fellow exorcists to the monsters that were supposedly waiting for her in every shadow of the world.

Komui turned to her, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Now we create your weapon!" he cried with the enthusiasm of a small child who was going to the circus.

"How do we do that?"

"Well…we must find some object or item that is quite important to you and could prove worthy of a weapon. Like…" he trailed off, personally having no idea what sort of object would make a good weapon. Almost everything was a possibility.

Saime glanced around and thought through all the items in her bag. What would make a good weapon?

oOo

"They took the bait," murmured Road, staring at her lollypop. She was debating whether orange or grape was a better flavor.

"Good," Tyki chuckled and stroked one of the many purple butterflies that were fluttering lazily around the room.

"Shall we contact her?" Road questioned, deciding that cherry beat them all so who cared about orange or grape, bah!

Tyki was silent for a moment. Saime was new to all of this and her Noah blood wasn't too potent yet. She still had a chance to adulterate an Innocence before she was so consumed that it rejected her. ((yes, she is a Noah! xD surprise!))

"Let's wait and see how this plays out first," he replied, "We have to see what her sister does with the letter before we can make our next move,"

oOo

Rita stared at the note in her hands. Her sister was helping the akuma? But she had just gone with the Exorcists to destroy them.

The young girl frowned, trying to decide why her sister would do such a thing. But then, Saime had always known what to do and when to do it.

A silent tear rolled down Rita's cheek. How she missed her.

"No, no, Rita! Get a hold of yourself!" she scolded, wiping her tears away. As soon as her composure was regained, she read the note once more.

_Dear Rita,_

_I have decided to join up with the akuma. I am helping them in their battle for dominance against the Exorcists. I know that it might seem morally wrong, but do understand that the akuma's side is the __right__ side; the one to follow. _

_And I was so hoping that you might join me here! It's truly wonderful and I think you would enjoy it. It would help me a lot. _

_If you would like to come please just go on over to the train station. The man, the one with top hat, will escort you here. I can't wait to see you._

_**- Saime**_

Rita read it over once more and made her decision. If her sister wanted her help she would be there to support her.

Unknown to the Rita, Saime had never even seen the letter before, much less written it. Road had designed it especially for Rita.

oOo

Lenalee had left the room, allowing Allen to ponder the news. He seemed to be taking it quite 'hard,' for lack of a better word.

Allen sat on the bed, his face in his hands, staring out at the floor below him from between his fingers. _Another human being,_ he thought to himself, _Can I really handle that? Can I really raise another human? Protect it?_ He sighed in frustration and got up, pacing the length of the room.

Allen tried to imagine the moment he would hold the fragile baby in his hands, fresh into its new life. He wondered what he would think or if he would even be able to think at all.

He sat down again, trying to decide what he would do. A baby…

_A miracle_, Allen decided, _I'll be holding a miracle in my hands._

oOo

A tall figure strolled down the street. He was walking swiftly but no so fast as to attract attention.

The people took no notice of him; another day, another traveler. No one cared about a traveler, especially one so ominous.

"Good day," Tyki Mikk said politely, tipping his hat to a woman as she passed. The girl shrank back slightly, both attracted and repelled by the appearance.

Tyki smiled to himself. That was the beauty of being a Noah. Attractive but terrifying, sociable but distant. He was a human and not a human and he loved it.

The train station appeared out of the thinning fog, the morning was still fresh. A smaller form could be seen sitting on the bench.

"Hello," the Noah said warmly, sitting down next to her. Rita took him in, although he was slightly invisible in the fog.

"H-hello," she murmured back, feeling quite nervous. All she wanted was to see her sister.

"You must be Rita." He said quietly, his voice losing some of its warmth. Rita didn't dare look at him.

"Yes, Sir. Saime asked me to come,"

"I don't know anything about a Saime, but yes, you were asked to come," He muttered, his eyes glittering murderously in the fog. Rita leapt from her seat. So it was a trap.

"S-sorry…there must be a mistake! Excuse me," she cried, turning to flee.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the shadowy form asked, suddenly appearing in her path of retreat.

"Please…I-I just wanted to see my sister," she whispered her panic rising. Tyki chuckled, quite cruelly for the girl was on the verge of tears.

"Just come along, now. You'll see Saime soon if you do exactly as I say," he whispered, meeting her eyes under the shadow of his top hat. Rita couldn't seem to look away and nodded before she had time to think it through.

"Good," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and directing her toward the tracks.

oOo

Saime took the long chop sticks designed for her hair and stared at them, feeling that they were light and easy to maneuver between her fingers. They were the closest thing to perfect she had found so far.

"Komui-sama how about this?" she asked, turning to his desk. She was confronted by a snoring blob.

"Komui-sama?" she repeated, staring at the sleeping man. Saime continued to regard him, unsure what to do. She was saved from deciding by the entrance of Reever.

"Here's another set of rep-" he paused, seeing Saime, "Oh…sorry. I didn't know Komui had a visitor," he glanced at the desk and his expression darkened, "Oh…" he muttered, putting the stack down.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do," Saime explained with embarrassment. Reever smiled at her.

"Oh, no, its fine. He's just rude to his guests a lot of the time," he said forcefully through his smile. Saime realized that he was quite angry. The man turned to Komui and leaned over, whispering something that Saime didn't catch.

"NO! MY LENALEE!" Komui yelled, coming to life with a vengeance. The sudden outburst sent Saime falling over backward with a cry almost as loud as his.

"I can't believe you fell asleep with a new exorcist in the room! Do you realize how rude that is?!" Reever scolded loudly. Saime just stared at the two as the rant continued for the next half hour.


	9. Trapped

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its chracters.

Ok...here is the next chapter. Just so you know, this one changes scenes alot. I couldn't write out a continuous scene for some odd reason, sorry! ;

read and reveiw!

* * *

Rita looked around with wide eyes even though it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything.

"Hello, Rita," a voice cooed from the darkness. Rita gasped and tried to calm her rising panic.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Road…one of the Noahs." The invisible voice replied.

"What do you want with me? All I wanted was to see my sister!" she cried, sobbing slightly.

"Well…you agreed to do whatever my brother said, remember? This is the first step. If you want to see your sister you have to agree to our terms, understand?" she said an edge of authority in her voice.

Rita felt her tears slide down her face and fall silently to the floor.

"Yes," she choked.

oOo

"Very good," Komui said, smiling as she activated the chop sticks. They grew longer and each end glowed with a green spear point.

She deactivated them and put the chop sticks in her hair. They looked completely normal once properly placed.

"No one will suspect that they're a weapon," Komui commented, smiling, "Now just keep practicing and I'll find someone to train you," he left the room in a few quick strides.

Saime turned back to her weapon and activated it. This time the device didn't respond as quickly. The Innocence felt slightly hot in her hand, as though it might burn her.

"Darn it…" she whispered. Tyki Mikk had explained the basic idea of what she had become, a Noah. Although she hadn't heard anything about exorcists until she came to the Order, she did understand that the Innocence might reject her. And she couldn't allow that to happen.

She gritted her teeth and activated it again with slight force. She would bend this Innocence to her will no matter what the cost was.

oOo

Lenalee was dreaming. It was a simple dream; there was nothing to fear and nothing interesting within it.

"Lenalee…" a soft voice called to her. With a sigh she let the dream slip away and awoke to Allen smiling down at her.

"Hello…" she murmured groggily, sitting up. Allen sat down next to her, handing her a glass of water.

"You're starting to sleep a lot more,"

"I am…" she muttered and drank the liquid in a few quick gulps.

"I'm going to go train. I'll be back in a few hours," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Can I come, please?" She asked, although she knew what his answer would be.

"No…you're pregnant," he explained patiently as he slipped on his uniform jacket.

"But I trained before you knew!" she retorted.

"Yes…but now you're almost two months pregnant…you were barely one month when you were still training," he smiled and opened the door, "I'll bring some books for you to read on the way back," With that the door shut.

Lenalee sighed in irritation. She hated the fact that Allen was so protective about her doing anything that might harm the baby.

She got up and went to the book shelf pulling a random one off of it.

When she had been pregnant with little Lavi, his father hadn't been around to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

Lenalee pushed the thoughts of her dead family away. She had a new life now and she was going to pour her heart into it.

_But I'll never forget. _She reminded herself. _I will continue on but I will never forget them. _

oOo

Saime looked at the letter with confusion. "I'll be there." It read. _What did Rita mean?_ Saime thought to herself.

A fear suddenly stabbed at her gut though she couldn't understand why. And with a spastic heart beat, she quickly made her way to the nearest phone.

It rang for several minutes before Saime hung up. Her sister always answered the phone. _Maybe she's out shopping. _

Saime dialed the neighbor's number with shaking hands.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Roberts, this is Saime, you're neighbor."

"Oh, hello there, dear. I haven't seen you around for a while. How are you and Rita doing?" the elderly woman questioned.

Saime choked slightly.

"Oh…I'm f-fine but…Rita isn't with me. Have you s-seen her around by any chance?" she asked with a pained voice.

"No I'm sorry, dear, but I haven't. She hasn't been around for a few days or more." Saime hung up the phone with a sinking feeling.

"Rita…" she whispered.

oOo

Komui stared at the screen in his office. Something was not right with the Innocence that Saime had tried to activate. Or maybe it was Saime.

He replayed the scene of her activating the innocence.

_"Darn it…"_

He rewound it.

_"Darn it…"_

As he paused it yet again he focused in on her hand. She had shook it as though being burned or pricked by something.

"What happened….?" He whispered before rewinding the scene again.

oOo

"How is it going?" Tyki questioned without much interest as he walked into the room. Road was lounging at the table doing her homework.

"Eh…ok I guess." She answered, marking one of the boxes, "She is quite stubborn though."

Tyki nodded as he was served his lunch by one of the akuma maids.

"She isn't submitting to the transformation?" he asked.

"No….her mind is going to break under the pressure or she'll give in. Either way we can control her."

"Just make sure you don't ruin her. We need a bit of her spirit left or Saime might not believe it to be her sister," he took a bite of his food.

"Sure." Road muttered.

oOo

Rita hyperventilated as the images swirled around her in the dark room.

"N-no…stop it! STOP IT!" she screamed, trying to pull away. Her chains clinked dully as she sobbed.

"I can't take it!" she whimpered, "stop it…please stop…mommy!" she hadn't called for her mother since she was very small. Now it seemed like a good time. Maybe a mother could reach out from the dead to help her.

"Mommy…"

"Yes, Rita?" a voice replied. Rita's head shot up and the hallucination stared back at her.

"Hello, Rita. Its mommy," the woman smiled. Rita stared at it for a moment more before shrieking. The woman's eyes had bulged, turning red as her smile became a terrifying smirk that possessed pointing fangs and fresh blood dribbling down her mouth. It cackled as its discolored, clawed hands reached out toward the small, shaking girl.

"SAIME!" Rita sobbed as the woman disappeared. Her heart was on the verge of failing her. It beat with such speed it seemed to vibrate. Her lungs tried to extract oxygen from the air around her but something seemed to block the passage ways and slowly the girl felt her consciousness slipping away. The darkness took her.


	10. Bitter Relief end

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Here is the final chapter -

* * *

Saime knew it might be too late for her, that her Noah blood might take over at any time. That was one of the reasons she had agreed to becoming an exorcist. It truly wasn't for the reason's Tyki and Road thought. She was there to be taken down when her time came.

But now, everything was changing. They had Rita, her reason for living. She couldn't bear the thought of living without her. And with that thought, she placed her Innocence on Komui's desk. It would be safe.

oOo

"She's here." Whispered Tyki, staring at the door. It creaked open slowly, revealing a slim girl. The two Noahs smiled, quite pleased that their plan had worked.

Rita lay before them, tied and bound, her eyes slightly out of focus. She had been broken.

Saime knew what had happened the moment she saw her and blanched. i They plan to turn her into a Noah/i she asked herself; for this was the same process they had put her through to change her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Well, you know very well. We want full power over you. Now, hand over the Innocence and she can stay a human." Tyki glanced down at Rita as he said this.

Saime's eyes hardened. She hated them, she hated the Noahs.

"I don't have it." She whispered.

"I see..." Tyki answered. She realized that he had already known this, "Then I guess she has no possibility of living." He raised a hand.

"Wait!" Saime cried, becoming desperate. Tyki looked back at her, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yes?"

"What do you want? I'll give you anything."

"The Innocence." He replied plainly. Saime stared at him then glanced down at Rita. i I'm sorry, sister. But for the sake of humanity...I cannot. /i

"No..." she whispered. Tyki's and Road's eyes widened slightly.

"No? You are willing to sacrifice her?" he asked, gesturing to Rita. Saime nodded slowly, eyes tearing up.

"Well then..." he continued, raising a hand.

Rita's eyes were still blank but she seemed to have an idea of what was going on. Her face was pale and she was shaking behind her bonds.

And at that moment, Saime threw herself over Rita, her last attempt.

The Teez devoured her and Tyki made no attempt to stop them.

"Saime?" whispered, Rita, sitting up, her eyes coming back to life, "S-Saime?!" she cried, seeing the corpse.

Her sister...was gone.

Tyki stared at the two for a moment. He hadn't been expecting the last move.

"Well..." he whispered, looking at Rita, "We may as well honor her." He turned to Road, "I'm bored, let's go." And without another glance, the two Noahs left.

To Rita it was unbelievable. They had gone through so much trouble and for what? To kill their top agent and leave a young girl sister less. It made no sense to her but all that she could think about was the throbbing pain of loss.

"Saime..." she whispered, sobbing uncontrollably, "You gave me everything...thank you...thank you. You were the best sister. You deserved better...thank you...I love you."

Rita's tears fell silently onto the cold floor.

oOo

"They got away." Whispered Komui, fiddling with a few papers, "but we now know where the akuma were coming from. Now we know..."

Everyone listened to the announcements in silence. One gone but many saved. It was bitterly sad and a great relief all at the same time.

"Now it's just a matter of time...before our final hour...the last battle."

oOo

Lenalee screamed as the pain surged through her. It was worse than anything she had ever felt before yet she welcomed it.

"One, two, three, push!" the nurse instructed, Allen's hand held tightly in hers.

Her screech filled the room again followed by a rush. She lay panting; not realizing it was finally over until the sound came.

Quiet at first, tentatively testing his new lungs before bursting forth in a loud, lively cry.

Lenalee's eyes widened, brought to tears by the sound. She took the bundle in her arms, staring down into the baby's face. Her son...her little boy.

Allen was on the verge of tears as his wife looked up at him, joy clear on her face. His heart beat even faster as she held the baby out to him. He took the bundle up gently, as though it might break in his hands.

"My little miracle." He finally managed to whispered, shaking slightly. It was the most overwhelming, beautiful, frightening thing he had ever experienced...and he wasn't about to forget it.

oOo

As the days, weeks, months flowed by, Lenalee and Allen settled into their new life. Parenthood suited them well though they knew the peace wasn't going to last. They were exorcists; they had a destiny, a job that wasn't finished.

They knew their fate would come. They knew that maybe one or even both of them might not survive; that their child might be left in this cruel world alone.

But they didn't need to think of that just yet. When the time came, they would be ready. Let the peace stay while it can, just a moment longer if possible. Let it stay.

With a gentle brush of Allen's hand, he tucked his child into bed. He smiled slightly, happiness shining in his eyes. Even if it was just for now, his life was perfect. He would live every moment to its fullest until the day came...until it was time to face his final hour.


End file.
